Untouchable
by WraithR249
Summary: Some of the most important things in life are Invisible- some of the best are Untouchable. Kyouya x Haruhi
1. Chapter 1

_**Untouchable**_

By WraithR249

Some of the most important things in life are _Invisible_**…** some of the best are **Untouchable**_._

**Chapter 1**

"Ah!"

The bus that passed by kicked up a splash of water, causing Haruhi to jump back from the curb out of reflex. She grimaced, straightening her damp suit as much as possible, trying to make herself look at least somewhat presentable for work.

_Wet._

It was incredibly wet. The rainy season bothered her- the weather conspired to make her appear as unprofessional as possible, and Haruhi felt like a disheveled little girl amongst a firm full of organized, sharp-looking lawyers. She looked up at the windows on the second floor of the building, where she worked. Even now, she could see them buzzing around, working busily. At times, she wondered if she really belonged there.

"It's not just about looks. You have the brains and the drive to do this," she told herself as she climbed the stairs. She reached the door, nodding to herself and trying to believe in her own words. She gripped the handle to the office tightly and pushed it open, entering.

"I'm here," she called. "Sorry for being late."

Everyone continued their work, ignoring her as she shut the door behind her.

Haruhi sighed deeply, hanging up her dripping coat on the coat rack by the door. Being the intern, her presence (and work itself) was not particularly important. At times, she was given a task that was somewhat meaningful- she enjoyed those jobs, reviewing legal documents, offering her insight when it was asked for. Of course, the real lawyers at the firm were doing her a favor, as they didn't actually _need_ her opinion. Still, the experience broke the dull routine of menial jobs that she performed more often. If she wanted to be getting people coffee for the rest of her life, she probably could have just become a full-time host.

A wave of nostalgia rolled over her as the thought crossed her mind. She set down her briefcase next to her chair, and sat down at her (_very_) small desk. She pushed the small pile of papers that sat atop it aside, opening a drawer and picking up the single picture frame that sat inside of it. The members of the host club sat in or stood around an expensive looking couch, smiling back at her happily. She sat in the center of the group, looking somewhat confused at the particularly superfluous design of the ornate teacup in her hands, obviously unprepared for the photograph. She almost laughed at the memory, and set the picture frame down, straightening it properly.

It had been so long since she had seen any of them. The last time they had all met together was at the graduation ceremony half a year ago, and even then they seemed to be growing particularly distant. The Hitachiin brothers had dropped by a few months ago to see where she was working, which was when they presented her with the picture with the picture that sat on her desktop.

It was a parting gift- the twins were leaving to study overseas for a few months. They had complained that the picture frame by itself had taken up about an eighth of her available workspace, and caused a scene in an attempt to get her a larger desk.

"_You'll see, she's going to be the best lawyer in Japan!"_

"_With her brain, she needs a desk that's two… no, four times bigger, you know?"_

It was only when Haruhi insisted that she actually worked _better_ with a smaller desk, that it helped her focus on the task at hand, that having a bigger desk would just give her more room for other distractions, that they finally up and left. The entire office looked at her disdainfully, and she shrunk back to her work.

"Fujioka," her supervisor called, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you finished with those forms that I left you?"

Haruhi looked down at her (incredibly tiny) desk, and the papers that sat atop it.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just got in, I haven't had a chance to sort them out."

"Do that right away. They're for a very important client." The man gave her an ugly look, making her feel as though she should have somehow completed the paperwork anyway, regardless of how physically impossible that might have been. "I'll take care of them right away, sir."

She picked up the stack of papers, straightening them out on her desk. It looked like about thirty- no, forty papers. This task would take a little bit longer than what she was normally assigned, but it would take her no more than about an hour to finish, she guessed. Two, at most.

She was wrong.

Half an hour into her work, the fax machine began spewing medical documents and what appeared to be pages from some kind of scientific journal. She normally would have thought nothing of it, but these papers were somehow finding their way to her desk, and her responsibilities grew in number. "We need those reports completed and filed as soon as possible," her boss told her. Haruhi sighed- her fourth hour into her work, she decided that she would break for lunch. She gathered her things, leaving her workspace and heading back into the front of the office.

Just before she turned past the divider into the main area, she heard two people arguing. It sounded like a client, and Haruhi decided to stay put. It seemed particularly important, and eating there might make things awkward.

"I'm sorry. I just don't think it looks very optimistic at this point. The doctor has already sent us everything he has, and I'm not too certain that we can build a solid case from just that."

"You don't need to prove that the idea was stolen. Just show that it originated with _us_."

Haruhi's ears perked up at this.

_This sounds kind of familiar…_

"Um… excuse me," she stepped out into the open, and froze as both the lawyer and the client turned to look at her, surprised. Actually, the lawyer appears less surprised than both Haruhi and the client, and looked somewhat annoyed.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she mumbled as she stared in shock, not quite believing it was him.

But it _was_ him. He was standing in the office where she worked, his hair parted neatly as always, wearing a dark suit with a black trench coat wrapped around it. Seeing him dressed in such a fashion, after all of her memories pointing to a Kyouya-senpai in the traditional Ouran uniform, caused Haruhi to blank. He was handsome.

_Yep, definitely good looking._

"Oh, Haruhi," he said blankly, collecting himself from the surprise encounter. "I wasn't aware that you were employed at this office."

"I am," she replied dumbly, unsure of what else to say. _What were you going to say before you stepped out in the open, dummy!_

"Oh," she started, recalling the reason she spoke up in the first place. "Were those medical records and science notes yours?"

"Yes," the lawyer interrupted impatiently, obviously somewhat irritated by the acquaintance of his client and the office intern. "Those documents are all pertinent to Ootori-san's case. I trust you've sorted them."

"Ah, well… I haven't been able to finish filing them properly," she admitted. "I was held up because I had to call the JPO to check the classification of the papers. What I wanted to say is that they were pretty sure that the research notes that we received are valid, and can be used to support your claims."

"That's great news, isn't it, Moriyama-san?" Kyouya turned to the lawyer, raising an eyebrow. "It looks like we can make a favorable case, after all."

'Moriyama' blinked, staring at Haruhi. "That's excellent news," he muttered. "If you'll excuse me." He walked briskly into the back of the office. They watched as he stormed out of sight, no doubt to complain to someone about Haruhi.

"I made him mad," Haruhi groaned. "I'll probably hear about this later…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't give you a hard time." She stared as he said this. She didn't doubt his ability to follow through on his word, but she wasn't sure if he was aware of how the others viewed her.

"You must have been just about to go out to lunch." She looked back at him as he checked his watch, then turned his gaze back to her expectantly.

"I think I might have lost my appetite." She felt her stomach twirling inside of her, half from the shock of seeing Kyouya again so suddenly, half from the problems that she had just created for herself with her co-workers.

_Helping people and doing my job should _not_ feel as bad as this does._

"Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that. We have a bit of catching up to do." She sighed, his conversation easing her mind a bit. It was uplifting to see a familiar face. It did her more good than she would have guessed.

"Well, what about dinner?"

The conversation skipped a beat.

"…What?" she asked stupidly, mentally slapping herself for being so stupid. _It's Kyouya-senpai, and it always will be, regardless of how he looks or dresses. You two are friends. Catch up with each other._

"When?" she coughed, correcting herself.

"Not tonight, unfortunately. I have an appointment that would make it too difficult," he answered, pulling a device out of his pocket. Haruhi noted that he seemed to have upgraded from a pen-and-paper planner to some kind of PDA.

"You must still be studying while you work here. What about tomorrow night?"

"I am, but tomorrow night is fine," she agreed, her nausea slowly becoming excitement. "Um… would it be asking too much if we go somewhere that I don't have to dress up for?"

Kyouya paused mid-poke as he held his PDA, then raised a brow at her. For a split-second she feared that he might offer her a dress to wear.

"Of course not," he replied easily, then went back to poking. "Does seven o' clock work for you?"

"It does," she answered, nodding.

"Perfect. I have to go now, but I'll see you then."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, senpai." She walked him to the door, and for a moment wondered how his appearance stayed so immaculate. If she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have guessed that it was raining outside.

"Oh, and thank you. You really helped me out back there." Her stomach flipped as he gave her one of his rare, slow smiles, the kind that almost convinced her that he was normal, deep down inside.

"Oh… no problem. Just doing my job," she waved, and he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

She returned to her desk after drinking a small can of orange juice from the vending down the hall. The size of the pile of papers nearly doubled, but she didn't mind so much. She opened the drawer, balanced the picture frame precariously on the desk (on the only space in the corner where it could fit), and hummed as she organized the paperwork.

--

**Dear Readers:**

After a year of non-writing, I stumbled upon the AMV for my old story, INVISIBLE, published under Yue Guang Kuroneko. Out of curiosity, I went to go check on the story. To my great surprise, Kuron, after receiving numerous requests to finish the story after I had abandoned it, had actually completed it. I feel like a jerk for not finishing it when there were so many people who wanted it finished.

It must have been a year since Kuron and I last spoke, and it's too late for me to take back my mistake of abandoning such a great collaborative work.

But are there still any fans of Kyouya x Haruhi fanfiction? If there are any of you still alive out there, please read and review. If anything, it'll motivate me to write more.

-WraithR249


	2. Chapter 2

_**Untouchable**_

WraithR249 (has got to stop with the corny summaries that summarize nothing and tagline everything)

**DAMMIT, I uploaded the chapter to the wrong story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Excuse me, would you like some help with that?"

The man paused, and turned around to see Haruhi standing behind him, smiling helpfully. "I don't think that belongs on that shelf," she said thoughtfully, glancing at the contents of the document as he retracted his arm. The man was a new associate to the firm, and she had not seen much of him because he had probably not yet learned to delegate all of his paperwork to her.

"Oh," he replied dumbly, looking at the sheet sheepishly as she took it from him. She walked briskly over to another shelf, then filed it away properly before returning to her workspace.

She smiled inwardly to herself, satisfied at a job well done. Besides, she was going to be a law firm associate in a few years, and _she_ would like it if there were someone helpful enough to prevent her from making such avoidable mistakes.

_Tonight is going to be a good night._

Haruhi sighed, her feelings wildly mixed. Not that she was jumping for joy, but the relief she felt at seeing another familiar face made her realize that her university social life was suffering. In the past, the smaller class sizes were more encouraging to social interaction. Her random encounter with the Host Club and her (forced) involvement in it made up most of her social life.

_It taught me how to survive being friends with rich bastards._ She rolled her eyes, but then looked at the picture frame again, contented.

_It also taught me what great friends they can be._

She lacked close friends at school. There were a few that worked well with her, having similar, relatively analogous goals, and the same attitude as her. As time passed, her reputation grew as being a "straight-shooter"; she was a smart, hard worker, but she was plain. Though she didn't appreciate such a blunt classification ("who are they to judge, anyway?"), she shrugged- it wasn't unlike people to find out the faults in everyone.

Haruhi liked normal. It was easier to concentrate, map out her studies and work, and everything went according to plan. The Host Club, however, had created a spot in her heart for less-than-normal... activities. A few months ago, she had passed by some kind of gathering at the convention center on her way to work, and the costumes that some of the people were wearing reminded her of some of the strange outfits that she agreed to wear to pay off her tremendous debt.

"Cosplay, huh?" she muttered, then swept the thought away before she could even consider it further.

"Um, miss Fujioka…"

Haruhi looked up from her daydreaming, her supervisor scratching his head nervously. "Would it be possible to finish that assignment as soon as possible…? Not that we need it right away, but…"

She looked down at her desk, surprised to see another filed collection of documents. These wouldn't take long at all, but she scolded herself for not even noticing it sooner. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice, I'll take care of it right away." She watched as he shrunk back to his desk, allowing her to work.

Having some connection with 'Ootori-sama' completely transformed her work environment. She let out an exasperated sigh involuntarily. The thought of her employers fearing his wrath was almost as annoying as the fact that her poor treatment might merit his decision to deliver. In his mind, anyway.

But, things had improved a little. It would be better when they stopped being afraid of upsetting her and treating her like some kind of princess, but at least most of them were doing some of the work that would be easier for them to do, and she had been called over a few times today to offer her opinion on a few matters.

"Oh well." She might have disagreed with his methods, but things _were_ better and he was going to be treating her to dinner tonight.

… He _was_ treating. Wasn't he?

--

"I guess this is okay… right?" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror, wearing a plain pair of black dress pants with a light blue blouse. The colors reminded her of Ouran, and she hoped she would like appropriate at wherever they decided to go.

She straightened her hair with her hand. It was getting long, she was going to have to have it cut again. She paused, looking at herself in the mirror again, wondering when she became so attached to such an androgynous look. The thought of growing her hair out almost made her feel as though she were letting go of the Host Club- which was absurd, as she was forced to let go when she graduated. Besides, she looked professional in this kind of clothing, so surely there was nothing the matter with-

_Knock knock. Knock._

"Huh?" she wondered briefly, before glancing at the clock. 6:56. "Oh, great. Coming!" she called, heading out of her bedroom and walking to the door. She unlocked it quickly and turned the knob, pulling it open.

"Good evening. Are you ready to go?"

Haruhi blinked, noting with despair that Kyouya would probably not dine anywhere as casual as she had hoped. At least, not in the suit he was wearing, which was comparable to what he wore on the previous day. Somehow, she suspected this would happen.

"Please come in. I just need a minute."

'_To do what?_ ' she asked herself glumly, knowing that there was no way she was going to come close to matching him. She stepped back to let him in, and he looked around as she shut the door behind him.

"It's… cozy," he decided, showing a small bit of approval.

"More importantly, it's well organized."

"That's true, but that's more up to the tenant than the living space."

Haruhi went back to her room to slip on a pair of dress shoes over her bare feet. She looked out the window- the weather was nicer, and she was feeling good. Kyouya ceased his inspection when she came back out into the living room, and stepped back towards the door, opening it for her.

"Are you finished with everything?" he asked, and she nodded. She wondered absently why he didn't say something more… normal, like, 'Are you ready?' or, 'Ready to go?', but she supposed that his formality gave him a certain charm.

_Uniqueness,_ she corrected herself, quickly shying away from charm. _You don't want to be thinking about an old friend like that._

_Why no-_ she began to argue with herself, but killed the thought as soon as it came to her mind. She looked at him as he closed the door behind him, and stepped aside as she moved to lock it. _You can't because he's your friend, he's a businessman- he has lots of very high priorities and meets with very important people all the time, and you don't deserve such a big place in his life, and besides, you're just a commoner._

Click-lick. She locked the door, sighing as she did so. Picking one of the reasons, she followed as her senpai led the way to his car.

"This is stupid," she muttered to herself quietly. "You need to rela-" Her eyes widened.

Haruhi was cut off as her sole of her shoe failed to connect with the ground, and she realized, too late, that the flight of stairs that she descended everyday were still there, even if she was not thinking about them. She reached her arms out to break her fall.

_WUMPF._

_Well, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. In fact, it feels quite nice._

"Haruhi! Are you alright?"

She looked up at his face, well-hidden concern written on his features. His brows were furrowed together. She felt the flush creeping onto her face as she realized that her arms did not break her fall, but he did, her arms falling awkwardly over his shoulders as he caught her by her sides.

"I'm fine!" she blurted, regaining her footing and stepping back up. "Sorry, I was just… distracted."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she straightened herself out, looking a little shaken. "Is it something that has to do with work?"

"No! Er- no. I was just daydreaming. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Alright," he half-shrugged, wearing a bored look, as if to say 'I wasn't.'

She sighed, looking at her shoes before following him the rest of the way to the car. Somehow, she had the feeling that she was going to have a difficult time surviving the evening.

--

The ride to the restaurant was filled with conversation about Haruhi's work and studies. She described her academic plans and her satisfaction with her internship, and Kyouya nodded at times, listening attentively. Or, at least it seemed like it.

They garnered a few stares when they arrived, as Kyouya waited for the chauffer to open the door. Haruhi took his hand awkwardly as she stepped out, wondering if it was okay to be arriving in such a fashion.

Fortunately, they didn't cause much more of a scene. The host seemed to know Kyouya on sight, greeting 'Ootori-sama' politely and leading the way to a table on the floor. Haruhi noted dryly that his version of casual dining was eating at an expensive restaurant without sitting in a private booth. She looked around at the restaurant décor, and appreciated it's simple, elegant style, though she couldn't particularly place the theme. It was well lit, though the furniture, walls, and tablecloths were dark and gave the impression that the room was dimmer than it was.

The host pulled out a chair at their table for Haruhi to sit in, pushing it in gently after she sat. Kyouya sat down across from her, not hesitating to unfold the intricately-folded fan-shaped napkin that was placed in his empty glass. Haruhi couldn't help but pause to admire it for a moment before doing the same. Their waiter arrived moments later, and Kyouya asked for a hot tea. Haruhi asked for the same, somewhat surprised that he didn't order a more expensive drink.

He must have noticed the look on her face as the waiter walked away, because he returned the expression with a look of his own. "We're just friends, catching up. Am I unaware of some special occasion?"

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to…"

_Just friends…_

The fact that a relationship between them was so impossible allowed Haruhi to freely consider whether or not it was something that she wanted. It was an awkward topic for her, as she wasn't the type to swoon over pretty boys, but here was an old friend; he was smart, he was subtle, and it didn't hurt that he was attractive. It was okay to think these things if they couldn't really happen… right?

_No, I am allowed to think that way, even if it could happen. I'm a person, too, and-_

"You seem… unfocused tonight. I didn't mean to bother you. Are you alright?"

_I'm thinking about an old friend in a non-platonic way, and at the same time trying to justify whether or not I should be thinking of him in a non-platonic way. Of course I'm not alright._

"Of course I'm alright. I'm just distracted."

"I'm glad to hear that. Your work seems to have restrained you."

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. I think you've got the wrong idea about the office…"

"It would seem so. I couldn't imagine that you were enjoying yourself there, but you seem to be."

Haruhi leaned back slightly, wearing a half-fake smile. The tea arrived at that perfect moment. "Oh, I am. How is your family's business?"

Kyouya's path to the top of his family's business was a well-known story. He had studied in school under a hybrid double-major accelerated masters program, and graduated with an MBA in three years. Rumor was that he was planning to study for a Ph.D or a DBA, but that would be overkill. With innovative and borderline visionary business plans to reconstruct the family business from the ground up, his brothers surrendered the family business to him and partnered together, founding a sister company to continue working together with their youngest brother.

"The company's progression and development is excellent, but I think I'm finding it to be… a little unfulfilling, lately."

Haruhi stared in shock. The notion that he was no longer interested with his family's business, with _money_, rendered her speechless. He may have changed a little bit, but Haruhi thought that he was still the same low-blood-pressure, money-hoarding, profit multiplying, plot-scheming shadow king.

Kyouya blinked. "You seem unnecessarily upset by this."

"I was just surprised to hear that. I thought taking over your family's business was your biggest goal."

"It _was_ my biggest goal. And now that I've reached it, it would be sad to continue for the rest of my life without _another_ one, wouldn't it? I haven't yet considered my next move. Everyone's being economically rash these days, I'm not sure what project I want to fixate myself on next."

Haruhi let out a sigh. "So you _are_ still interested in profits." Somehow, she was slightly disappointed.

He gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean? What did you think I was talking about?"

"The way you said 'unfulfilling'… I don't know. I thought you might have found a new religion, or something. A hobby. Or someone to spend your time with."

Kyouya gave her a dry look. "I don't think there's a… 'sky-father' that currently exists that I'd want to believe in. It's money that makes the world go around."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure it's love that makes the world go 'round."

He shrugged back. "Money, love. They excite the same hormones."

"What?! That can't be true." He returned her question with a blank look. "There's no way that money is just like love," she insisted. "There are other things that are involved in it- pain, anxiety-"

"Alright, I know," he held up a hand, interrupting her. "I meant money and _being_ in love. Just the happy part."

Haruhi frowned, but did not disagree. "I suppose that might be true…" For some vague reason, she had been expecting a philosophical and scientific debate to occur, though she was glad it didn't. She had enough to worry about already.

"You look like you want to argue about this." He leaned forward slightly, wearing a surreptitious smirk on his face.

"Please don't ruin my appetite," she declined, leaning back further in her chair.

--

Though Haruhi didn't particularly understand the menu, dinner was delicious. She decided to choose something that she had seen on TV once, and Kyouya ordered something that she thought was French. She was sure there was no way she could repeat what he had ordered. They sat in silence after their meal, and Haruhi watched curiously as Kyouya looked down at his empty plate, watching it, his face thoughtfully sad.

He looked back up at her quickly, then put a dry look on his face as he realized that she was watching him.

"I'm sorry. You just looked kind of…"

"Kind of?"

"I don't know. Lonely."

He opened his mouth to give her a sarcastic reply, but thought better of it. "I suppose I deserve it, somewhat… I rejected my father's plan for an arranged marriage last month."

Haruhi perked up. This was news to her.

"With whom? "

He gave her a wry grin, as if expecting her to have reacted that way. "The daughter of one of my father's largest business associates. The marriage would have solidified a considerable amount of the medical business sector, essentially giving us the most economic control."

"Well, that sounds… nice. Why didn't you go through with it?"

Kyouya folded his arms, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "Contrary to what you might have believed, I would like to get married to a person that I know. Possibly someone that I might love."

"Love?" Haruhi blurted, and immediately regretted it.

Kyouya stared, looking slightly offended but more entertained by her reaction. "Yes, love. Does this surprise you?" Haruhi coughed, avoiding the question. "I didn't think that such a thing was… something that would interest you."

"I have to admit, I have no prior experience with the matter."

Haruhi couldn't but help but laugh at his choice of words. "I don't think that'll be a problem. Experience isn't necessarily a crippling blow to your ability to love."

Kyouya looked dubious. "Is that so? I'm not sure I agree."

"Well, there has to be a first time. No one's born with 'experience', or anything like that. Besides, love isn't something that's really fully understood, even _with_ experience."

After thinking for a moment, he finally nodded in agreement. "I suppose that can be true. Children do not usually understand the attractive forces of masses, but they still know the basics of gravity."

The conversation skipped a beat.

"Ah… yeah, I suppose that's about right," Haruhi stammered, completely caught off guard by his unnecessarily analytical analogy. "Then… kids can learn about how gravity actually works based on what they know about it intuitively." She wondered if she was portraying things correctly, but Kyouya looked satisfied with what she had said. At that moment, the waiter came to take their plates away.

"May I serve you dessert, or perhaps coffee or tea?"

Kyouya shrugged, but Haruhi looked up from the dessert menu.

"Kyouya-senpai, how long has it been since you've had cake?"

--

"It was good seeing you."

"It was nice seeing you too, senpai." The two stood outside of the car, at the foot of the stairs that Haruhi had almost fallen down earlier that night. Haruhi was relieved that he had paid for dinner, though after he had done so, she wasn't sure why she was worried that he wouldn't.

"Perhaps we should do this again sometime."

"Oh, yes. I'll be looking forward to it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. Will you be alright walking to your room?"

"Of course, I'll be fine," she answered before she could stop herself.

"Alright then. Until next time." They exchanged a small wave, and Haruhi watched as he got back into his car with a tinge of disappointment. She turned to walk up the stairs as the car drove away into the night.

When she got back into her room, she locked the door and leaned against it, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"What the heck am I thinking?" she muttered to herself, deciding to put on some tea to calm herself down. "It's not like I have a crush on him, or anything stupid like that…"

Later, as Haruhi drank her tea while studying for her classes, she would wonder why she subconsciously made enough tea for two.

--

**Dear Readers:**

HO-kay, school has kept me off of the writing scene (okay, maybe Dead Space, Fallout 3, and Farcry 2 helped a _little_), and essentially I was adding 50 words a day until I finished, which is why you now have this extremely disconnected chapter. Seriously, it has ADD, I don't even want to go through it.

But in other news, thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love everyone so much that I'll address everyone that reviewed in a second, but first I'd like to note that I'm looking for a plot-generator and a proof reader. A plot generator mainly to generate a plot for me, as I'm starting to lose it. A proof reader to keep characters _in_ character, and to make sure the mechanics work out alright. PM asap. Onto reviews, which everyone loves (hates).

Review if you liked it. It makes me feel bad if I'm not writing, and for this chapter, I wrote an additional 5 words per day per review. That's around 55 words per day!

**Edit: Damn all of you who have caught me uploading the chapter to the wrong story. I quit writing forever.**

NIGHTSCREAM: Top 5? Flattered. Finish unfinished fanfics? Juris Doctor is dead to me, Invisible is finished to me (though not by me, I like it). Thanks for being the first.

fire dragonheart: word. gracias.

missflashinflamingo: Ohayo. Glad you like this fic _too_. I'm surprised you like them all, I'm embarrassed of about half of them.

Sala: I'm glad you did not die of shock and live to continue enjoying K x H.

Klaire-chan: I'm surprised you remember the other story. It was that bad? Anyway, your review did indeed motivate me to write more.

Dark and bittersweet: There is indeed a next chapter, and here it is, just for you.

SimplyEarthian: I am sorry to disappoint you, but I will not be adding to the number of GOOD K x H fics. This one will be medium-well.

SailorPikaAngel: No one get jealous, but this was the most helpful review. It knocked my teeth straight, and made me cry myself to sleep that night, but hopefully the writing will improve because of it.

Marisol Akyri: I'm sorry that I told you that this chapter would come out 3-4 days ago. I am a liar. Please forgive me.

Anonymous: Oh anon, you cad ;)

Iruka92: I'll do my best not to make you fall out of love with K/H.

Again, please PM if you are a plot generator, proof reader, or possibly even both (wow!)! I'll see you again next chapter… Maybe.

-**WraithR249 **(Off to play stupid facebook games)


End file.
